True Love's Kiss
by LunaClefairy
Summary: Based on Disney's Enchanted. Roxas is a fairytale prince who hopes to marry the lovely Princess Xion. On his wedding day, he is forced into the real world, where he meets Olette: an ordinary, practical girl with her head firmly set in reality. Roxette and more.
1. Once Upon a Time

Once Upon a Time

_Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, there lived an evil queen named Maleficent. She was well-known throughout the land for her cruelty and selfishness. Singlehandedly, she left her kingdom in such a state that its name was changed from Radiant Garden to Hollow Bastion._

_But a ray of hope shone upon the bleak kingdom. The queen had a stepdaughter by the name of Xion, and if she married, the queen would forever lose her throne. Thus, she did everything she could to keep an eye on her stepdaughter and protect her from the outside world. But the stubborn Xion hated being cooped up, so she frequently snuck away from Pete, who served as her escort whenever she left the castle. It is on one of these days that our tale begins…_

Garbed in a simple gray dress and a dark gray scarf, Princess Xion strolled through the woods and hummed a cheerful tune. The birds of the forest flitted through the air, hoping to listen to her beautiful voice.

"Hello, my friends," the raven-haired princess greeted. All sorts of animals quietly emerged from the trees and bushes.

"Hello Xion!" they all said.

"You managed to escape from the witch and her minion again?" a chipmunk asked.

"Oh, Chip. Mother's not a witch," Xion defended sweetly. "She's not my real mother, but she's taken such good care of me ever since my father died."

The animals knew it was pointless to reason with Xion. She had no idea that her stepmother had ruined her kingdom. Even if they told her, she wouldn't believe them for a second. Xion was the only person Queen Maleficent acted kindly to.

"Although she is a little bit…overprotective," Xion admitted. "She never lets me out of the castle without Pete, saying that trolls and pickpockets and other creepy things live in these woods. That's just silly; I've come here tons of times and have never run into anything of the sort. And besides…"

"What?" asked a fawn.

"I want to meet my true love," the princess explained. "Everyone has one, you know."

"How will you know when you meet him?" asked Chip's brother, Dale.

Xion smiled widely and began to sing. _"When you meet the someone who was meant for you, before two can become one, there's something you must do."_

"Do you pull each other's tails?" asked a rabbit.

"Do you feed each other seeds?" chirped a songbird.

"No," Xion gently answered before petting each of her forest friends. _"There is something sweeter everybody needs… I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss, and a prince I'm hoping comes with this. That's what brings ever afterings so happy!"_ On the word "happy", Xion grabbed a sleepy owl's cheeks and pulled them upwards so it looked like it was smiling.

"_And that's the reason we need lips so much, for lips are the only things that touch," _the princess continued as she spun and danced around the forest clearing. _"So to spend a life of endless bliss, just find who you love through true love's kiss!"_

"_She's been dreaming of a true love's kiss, and a prince she's hoping comes with this!" _the animals sang as Xion continued dancing. _"That's what brings ever afterings so happy!"_

"_So happy!" _more animals echoed.

"_And that's the reason we need lips so much, for lips are the only things that touch," _the animals continued.

"_So to spend a life of endless bliss," _Xion sang as several birds dropped a chain of flowers shaped like a heart over her shoulders._ "Just find who you love through true love's kiss!"_

Meanwhile, in another part of the forest, Prince Roxas of the neighboring Destiny Kingdom slumped against a tree as his horse looked on. The prince was dressed in a simple tunic, pants, and boots and wore a long red cape.

The forest formed a natural border between the two kingdoms, and Roxas frequently visited when he wanted to escape from royal life―and the large number of princesses his father wished him to marry―for a while.

"Another day, another princess," Roxas moaned. "Father is pushing me so hard to marry… But I don't want to marry any girl except my true love." He began to sing. _"I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss…"_

"_And a prince I'm hoping comes with this," _Xion's sweet voice echoed. Roxas shot to his feet and looked around excitedly before glancing at his horse.

"Did you hear that, Maximus?" Roxas asked. The horse gave him a look that clearly said "I couldn't care less", but he ignored it. "I've never heard such a beautiful voice! I must find the maiden that sweet voice belongs to!" He climbed onto Maximus and tried to direct him towards the voice, but the horse stubbornly refused.

"Oh, come on, Max…" Roxas sighed. "For an extra bucket of oats?" Maximus' eyes widened excitedly. "And a few…carrots?" Successfully persuaded, Maximus happily nodded.

"Let's go!" Roxas shouted as he urged Maximus into a gallop.

Back with Xion, Chip asked very seriously, "Do you really think your prince exists?"

"Oh, I'm certain of it," Xion replied confidently. "I know he's out there somewhere."

Just then, a loud _thump_ resounded through the forest, startling everyone. Xion timidly turned towards the sound and gasped when she saw the source: a huge, ugly, nasty, smelly yellow troll!

"I eat you now!" the troll exclaimed, licking his lips. Xion screamed and scrambled up a tree for her life. The troll stayed right on her heels, clambering after her and again declaring he would eat her.

"I don't think so, buster!" Chip exclaimed after he and Dale climbed up the tree. The two of them pounced onto the troll's head. As they did so, the branch they were on began to lower at a dangerously high rate.

"I think _someone_ better lay off the acorns!" Chip commented as he shot Dale a glare.

"What?" the red-nosed chipmunk asked. After equilibrium was stabilized, the troll reached for Xion again, but recoiled when a fireball struck his arm.

"Fear not, fair maiden, I am here!" Roxas declared as he rode forth on Maximus with his Keyblade, Kingdom Key, brandished. Xion smiled widely at the prince, but her expression changed to fear and worry as she began to slide dangerously close to the edge of the branch she clung to.

"Gotcha!" Dale exclaimed as he and Chip grabbed Xion's toes. Their strength wasn't nearly enough, however, and Xion slid off the branch. She quickly grabbed another branch in order to break her fall.

"Uh oh…" the troll muttered, knowing what was about to happen. Without Xion, Chip, and Dale to stabilize the branch, it was free to fly back to its original position and sent the troll hurtling far away.

"Uh… Chip… Dale…" Xion whimpered as her grip on the branch began slipping. The chipmunks did their best to hold on to her fingers, but she lost her grip and fell several dozen feet through the air, branches scratching her all the way, until she landed into Roxas' arms.

Her eyes widened as she gazed at her savior and murmured, "Oh my gosh… It's you. My prince!"

"Uh, yeah, it is me," Roxas said shyly. He had never been this close to such a beautiful girl. "And you are?"

"I am Princess Xion of Hollow Bastion," Xion replied.

"Princess Xion!" Roxas exclaimed happily. "That's perfect! We shall be married tomorrow! _You're the fairest maid I've ever met. You were made―"_

"_To finish your duet," _Xion sang.

"_And in years to come we'll reminisce," _the two sang together as Maximus began to trot back towards Destiny Kingdom.

"_How we came to love…" _sang Roxas.

"_And grew and grew love…" _Xion added.

"_Since first we knew love through true love's kiss!" _they finished together.

Maleficent, who had seen the entire exchange with her scrying powers, was furious. "The prince of Destiny Kingdom found and wants to marry Xion? He thinks he can steal _my_ throne?! NEVER!" Dark magic exploded around her, forming green flames as she swore to stop Roxas at all costs.

The next morning, Roxas happily hummed the tune of "True Love's Kiss" as he readied himself for his wedding. His father was extremely pleased that he had gone and found the thought-to-be dead heir to Hollow Bastion, which he deeply wished to improve.

Even though the wedding hadn't even begun yet, Roxas couldn't wait for the minister to speak that magic phrase, cueing him to kiss Xion for the first time. Her lips looked so soft and warm, and the thought of kissing them made his heart race.

The princess was presently in her own room, preparing herself and writing a letter to her stepmother as to why she was missing. Her animal friends had helped her make her wedding dress, which Roxas was, of course, forbidden to see until Xion walked down the aisle.

Finished dressing, Roxas examined his reflection in his room's mirror. He now wore a white wedding tunic with gold trim, dark blue pants, white gloves, and black dress shoes. He grinned widely.

"Well, my bride awaits!" he declared. He began strolling through the castle's hallways in order to reach the chapel. Bells rang through the air in celebration of the wedding, and they only served to stir Roxas' excitement. He came to a stop and gasped when an old woman wearing a long dark cloaked suddenly stepped in front of him. "Oh!"

"Oh! What a handsome groom!" the woman crooned.

"Er, thanks," Roxas stammered with a nervous smile. "Excuse me, miss, but I really need to―"

"No, no, Granny has a wedding gift for you, child," the old hag interrupted as she began dragging Roxas along with surprising strength.

"Thank you for the offer, but it really wouldn't be good if I was late to my own wedding!" the prince protested.

"You needn't worry; this will only take a minute," the hag reasoned. She led Roxas into the castle garden and towards a large, beautiful fountain that emptied into a pit with no visible bottom. "Tis a wishing well!"

Roxas tilted his head in a confused manner. "This fountain? Father never said anything about this. And besides, all of my wishes are already coming true."

On the castle walls, Dale, who had overslept, was passing by when he spotted Roxas and the old woman. He curiously watched, as something about the hag was making him uncomfortable.

"I _really_ need to be going now," the spiky blond protested as he tried to escape.

"But son, a wish on your wedding day, why, that's the most magical of all," the old woman coaxed. "Just close your eyes, my boy, and make your wish." She brought Roxas closer to the fountain. "That's it, that's right. Lean in close. Are you wishing for something?"

"I am," Roxas responded, feeling ready for his marriage. "And they both lived happily ever aft―" The young prince was cut off by his own screaming has he felt two hands violently shove him from behind, sending him hurtling into the fountain.

Alarmed at the scene he witnessed, Dale ran off, calling for Xion, Chip, and his other friends for help.

The hag shouted some magic words before transforming into Queen Maleficent and laughing in triumph. Pete, being the loyal minion he was, ran to her side and peered down the well.

"Where, my most adored queen, did you send him?" he asked.

Maleficent cackled evilly. "To a place where there are no happily ever afters!"

* * *

Roxas tumbled head over heels, screaming all the while. He was certain he'd die from such a long fall. He felt so foolish at how easily the old woman had tricked him. But most of all, he was heartbroken at the fact that he'd never see Xion again.

Below him, a spiraling blue nebula appeared, and he plunged into it. It felt like falling into a pool of water. Though the landing stung, he had no serious injuries.

Roxas looked around, curious and alarmed. He was surrounded by countless specks of sparkling dust. One speck clung to his chest, and he tried to brush it off, but more and more of the specks flew to him like iron filings to a magnet and covered his entire body. Then, he felt himself being hurled onto something cold and wet.

Roxas gasped for breath and tried to calm his racing heart. He hated to admit it, but he was frightened.

_I should count my blessings, _he thought. _I'm still alive._ Noticing that he was upside down, he carefully pushed on a metal plate with several holes drilled into it. The plate moved out of the way, and Roxas emerged through the resulting hole.

The prince gaped at his surroundings. There were buildings everywhere, and they didn't look anything like the houses he saw in his kingdom's villages. People, especially the women, walked about in strange and sometimes very revealing clothing. Many of them were pointing at him and whispering. Some were even taking pictures.

"Look Daddy, there's a man in the manhole!" a little girl squealed loudly.

"Hush," the father replied.

_Something tells me I'm not in Destiny Kingdom anymore,_ thought Roxas. He climbed out of the manhole in order to better survey his surroundings and ask for help.

"Excuse me," he said to a passing man. "Can you tell me what village this is?"

"Uh… Twilight Town," the man answered awkwardly.

"Hm, never heard of it," said Roxas. "Ah, well, thank you very much. Can you, by chance, tell which way I should go to find the Destiny Kingdom?"

The man's expression turned into a scowl before he stomped off and muttered something about kids and Halloween. Roxas was puzzled by the reaction.

"Well, that wasn't very helpful," he said. "But this seems to be a large, bustling town. Surely someone can help me!"

Roxas traveled all over the town, but people either ignored him, spat rude comments at him, or even hit him. He also frequently heard the words "crazy", "mental", and "loony bin". After a couple of hours of this, Roxas was tired, hungry, and downtrodden. He slumped onto a bench and stared at his gloved hands. His white wedding tunic and gloves were gray with dirt, and his mood was even grayer.

"To think… I'm lost in this strange land where no one seems to have a shred of kindness…" he murmured. "And Xion… I was supposed to wed her, but now I fear I may never see her smiling face again…" He sighed. "It can't get any worse than this…" Right on cue, lightning streaked across the sky, followed by a boom of thunder and steady rain. Roxas slumped over.

"Obviously, it can…"

* * *

**LunaClefairy: Hurry for crazy plot bunnies. I've wanted to write a Roxette for a while now, and… Let's just say all the Disney music I've been listening to while doing my homework brought this out. I apologize for any OOCness, as this is based off **_**Enchanted**_** (which is a parody), so I'm trying to focus on the humor and romance.**

**This is one reason why **_**Drops of Water**_** has been delayed for a while (the other is Pokémon White 2, which I beat a few days ago). I swear I will not forget about it though, especially since this story is quite short and is almost fully written. I will be updating it on Mondays and Fridays for the next couple of weeks.**

**Olette will appear next chapter! And I'm not going to make Xion act like a…word that rhymes with witch (sorry, no swearing even in the AN; this is a K+ story!). I like Xion, and she is NOT evil. She will be a bit crazy in this story, but not evil.**

**There are also references to other Disney movies in this chapter and the later ones! See if you can find them all!**

**_Disclaimer: In case it isn't obvious, I don't claim ownership over Disney or Kingdom Hearts._  
**


	2. Chance Meeting

Chance Meeting

"Welcome to Wildflower Café!" a brunette girl with emerald green eyes proclaimed. "My name is Olette, and I will be serving you today. May I take your order?"

"Olette!" the redhead sitting at the table groaned exasperatedly. "You don't have to give us your speech _every_ time!"

Olette chuckled. "Sorry, Kairi, force of habit. So, what would you two _lovebirds_ like to order today?" Kairi and her male companion blushed, earning a smirk from the waitress. "C'mon, Kairi. You and Sora have been going out for what, a month now? If a single word makes you both react like that after this much time, it's obvious you two jumped into it too quickly."

"How would you know?" Kairi countered angrily. Olette's smirk quickly disappeared. Though she was eighteen years old and in her senior year of high school, the brunette had never been in a relationship nor felt the slightest bit of romantic attraction towards anyone.

"Forget it. I'll just give you two the special and a Coke each," she said, scribbling on her notepad.

"Special?" Sora repeated.

Olette grinned in an almost sinister manner. "Spaghetti and meatballs for two…on a _single plate_." She suppressed a giggle at her friends' shocked blushing faces before fleeing to the kitchen in order to avoid Kairi's wrath. Once she was safe, she sighed.

"Might as well let them enjoy themselves… Sure, their feelings are mutual now, but love never lasts…" Olette gave the order to the chef before proceeding to wait another table that held another couple.

Wildflower Café was widely advertised as the "couple's café", with nearly everything on the menu able to be shared with another. It was a popular spot for both first dates and old couples that had been married for sixty plus years, and everything in-between. Olette sometimes found the frequent displays of affection to be annoying, but she was paid decently for her work, and that's all she cared about.

When Olette returned to Sora and Kairi's table with the drinks, she found the couple already planning their next date.

"So will you go with me?" Sora shyly held out a pair of tickets.

"I'd love to!" Kairi squealed.

"All right, what is it?" Olette asked as she set down the two glasses of Coca Cola.

Kairi glared at Olette, obviously not forgetting the stunt the brunette had pulled.

"I, uh, asked Kairi to come with me to the Princes and Princesses Ball on Sunday night," Sora explained while sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Olette chuckled. "Have fun with that."

"Not coming?" Kairi asked, though she wasn't surprised.

"Kairi, you know I can't stand dresses, and I have two left feet," Olette explained. "Besides, I have my job to do. I need to save up for―"

"College, I know," Kairi drawled. "But no one said you can't have a little fun once in a while. I mean, all you ever do is work!"

"I'd rather be practical than fun," Olette said simply. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do." She sauntered off back towards the kitchen, even though Kairi's words stung her a little.

Her shift ended after she finished serving Sora and Kairi, and she prepared to walk home. The rain and thunder didn't faze her in the slightest; she knew it would rain from watching the weather forcast. With orange umbrella in hand, she strolled down the dark, wet streets of Twilight Town.

_Not a bad evening… That's six hundred more munny for college. _She bit her lip as Kairi's words echoed through her mind again, and shook her head to clear it. _Oh, what does she know? I mean, she's rich. She won't have to take hundreds of thousands of munny in loans when she goes to college._

Olette was within three blocks of her house when she spotted something unusual. A boy with spiky blond hair was sitting on a nearby park bench, soaked to the skin and looking positively miserable. Olette raised an eyebrow when she saw his clothing. Why, he looked like a prince straight out of a fairytale book!

_Probably a cosplayer, _she thought. _Still… Wonder what could've happened. It can't be pleasant sitting out in this weather._ Feeling a stir of pity build up inside her, she made her way towards the boy and shielded him from the rain with her umbrella.

Roxas looked up curiously when he felt the rain suddenly stop pelting him. Olette stood over him with a gentle smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I am now," Roxas politely replied. "I have wandered this village for many hours now, but you, maiden, are the first to have shown me kindness."

Olette jolted, taken aback by the strange word choice. _Maiden?! _"Well, um, er… You're welcome, I guess. Do you want me to call someone?"

"I don't think they'd hear you from here," Roxas said sadly.

"I beg your pardon?" Roxas' demeanor was puzzling Olette more and more every second. Before she could say another word, thunder rumbled again and the wind began to pick up. Against her better judgment, Olette made a decision. "Would you like to come home with me?"

"How very kind of you," Roxas said as he stood up. "Thank you very much. I am Roxas, crown prince of Destiny Kingdom." He placed a hand on his chest and bowed. "May I ask your name, maiden?"

Olette's eyebrow twitched. _You've __**got **__to be kidding me! I'd say I was dreaming, but this is too weird to be a dream!_

"I'm…Olette," she said reluctantly.

Roxas smiled. "Olette is a lovely name. Thank you very much for your help."

"You're, uh, welcome…" the waitress replied, feeling awkward. "Were you, by any chance, dropped on your head as an infant?"

"Not that I know of. Why?" Roxas wondered.

"Never mind," the brunette moaned. Her mood worsened when she found that she was forced to walk uncomfortably close to Roxas in order for her umbrella to cover the both of them.

_Isn't this cliché… _she thought miserably. When they finally reached her house, Olette stiffened as she realized something. _How am I gonna explain this to Mom?!_

It turned out to not be a problem. At the sight of Roxas, Olette's mother, Aerith, squealed in a manner very unbecoming of her age. "Oh, I knew this day would come! My baby's growing up!"

Olette turned crimson before screaming, "MOM! It's not like that!"

"I'm telling you sweetie, you sure know how to pick 'em!" Aerith gushed. "What a looker!"

"Pleased to meet you," Roxas said while bowing politely. "I am Prince Roxas of Destiny Kingdom."

"And so polite, too!" Aerith added. "Pleased to meet you, Roxas. I'm Olette's mother, Aerith, but, you can call me 'Mom'." She winked in a playful manner.

"Mom, you're taking this the wrong way!" Olette shrieked. "Don't act like I'm going to marry him!"

"Indeed, marriage is out of the question, for I have already met my true love, and I joyfully await the day we are reunited," said Roxas.

"Your true love?" Olette repeated in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes," Roxas confirmed as he collapsed on the couch. "When I find a way to return to her, we will at last share true love's kiss."

"True love's kiss?" the waitress echoed.

"Yes, it's the most powerful thing in the world," the spiky blond breathed.

"Yeah, and I've found a cure for cancer," Olette grumbled sarcastically. "Listen, I hate to break it to you, but it doesn't work that―" The brunette cut herself off when she realized that Roxas was fast asleep and snoring softly. "Ugh… Great…"

"Oh my…" Aerith murmured. "Olette, you've got to show Roxas you're better than this mystery girl!"

"What?!" the waitress exclaimed. "Mom, I don't even like him!"

"But you brought him here, didn't you?" asked Aerith.

"It was out of pity!" Olette argued. "As soon as I find a way to get him back to wherever it is he came from, I'm kicking him out. I have more important things to do than babysit a delusional boy!" Before Aerith could say another word, Olette dashed up to her room and slammed and locked her door. The older woman watched her daughter sadly.

"Oh, Olette… You're missing out on the most important thing of all…"

* * *

Back in Destiny Kingdom, Xion charged towards the magic fountain with Chip and Dale clinging to her shoulders. She once again wore her simple gray dress.

"Don't worry, Roxas!" she declared. "You saved me before, and I shall save you!"

"But who's gonna save _us_?!" Dale wailed as Xion jumped into the fountain. The three literally flew out of the same manhole Roxas had emerged from. It was now morning in Twilight Town, so her sudden appearance drew numerous stares.

"What a strange town," Xion noted. Chip and Dale tried to voice their agreement, but found that they had lost their ability to speak clearly.

"Uh oh…" Chip squeaked.

"Roxas could be anywhere," said Xion. "If we're going to find him, we're gonna need a lot more help." She placed her right hand beside her mouth in order to magnify the sound of her voice as she vocalized, _"Aaaaaaah, aaaaaah, aaaaaaaaaaah!"_

Much to the horror of the townsfolk, flies, cockroaches, rats, pigeons, and a few stray cats emerged from the sewers, rooftops, and garbage pails and gathered around Xion. The princess grimaced in slight disgust.

"Not…quite what I was expecting," she admitted. "But, it's always nice to make new friends. Now then―" she dismissed her previous disgust and clapped her hands in an authoritative manner, "―I need you all to find Prince Roxas. Let me know as soon as you find a sign of him!" With that, the animals scattered in order to begin their search.

* * *

Roxas awoke to a delicious smell. He opened his eyes and guessed that it was early in the morning from the light streaming through the window. He sat up and stretched before following the scent into the kitchen.

He saw Olette busily cooking, her long, brown hair tied back in a loose ponytail. She was now dressed in an orange tank top decorated with white hibiscus flowers and long yellow shorts. She held a frying pan in one hand and a flipper in the other.

"Good morning, Olette," Roxas greeted.

"EEEEK!" Olette was so startled that she accidentally flung the egg she was cooking into the air. Quickly regaining her senses, she moved with superhuman speed and caught the egg with her frying pan before it could hit the floor. Once the pan was safely on the stove again, she glared daggers at Roxas.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. "I thought you were asleep!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Roxas apologized. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just wondering what it was that smelled so divine."

"Eggs, over easy, and bacon," Olette explained gruffly. "Now, leave. I don't want to be late for work."

"Work?" Roxas repeated.

"_Yes_," Olette growled. "A place where _normal _people go." Seeing that her eggs were finished, she turned off the stove and dumped the contents of the frying pan onto a plate that held bacon. She then poured herself a glass of orange juice and brought all her food and silverware to the table.

"By 'normal people', do you mean peasants?" Roxas asked. Her patience already reaching its limits, Olette clenched her fork and knife so hard that they threatened to bend.

"Good morning, honey," Aerith interrupted. "Good morning, Roxas."

"Morning…" Olette grumbled. She still couldn't believe how easily her mother was taking the situation.

"Good morning, Aerith," Roxas greeted. "I would like to thank you and your daughter again for your kindness."

"Oh, you're very welcome," Aerith replied, smiling. "Olette, I was thinking… Could you take a day off work to show Roxas around town?"

Olette immediately spit out the orange juice in her mouth, coating the kitchen table with a thin sheet of liquid. She shot her mother an incredulous look.

"You're kidding! Take a day off for that _lunatic_? I read the paper this morning, and he's _all over _it!" To prove her point, she held up a copy of the _Twilight Town Daily_ and pointed to the top headline, which read: _BOY EMERGES FROM MANHOLE, CLAIMS TO BE PRINCE._

"What's wrong with that?" Roxas asked, oblivious to what Olette was saying.

"Everyone knows who he is!" the brunette cried. "If I'm seen around town with a crazy like that, my social life is _over_! And my job… Oh, god, I'll be fired! Everyone will think―"

"Olette," Aerith interrupted sternly. "What did I say about blowing things out of proportion?" Olette promptly shut up. "That's better. Now then, Roxas, I have a present for you." She left the kitchen and came back holding a pile of clothes and a pair of black sneakers with red laces. "You can't go around town in that dirty outfit, so I bought you some new clothes." Roxas walked over to her and looked at the outfit.

"They're so…strange," he commented bluntly.

"You'll get used to them," Aerith said as she plopped the clothes into the prince's arms. "Now go wash up and get changed, dear. Just call if you need help."

Olette stared at her mother in disbelief as Roxas went into the bathroom. "How did you manage to get him that? It was nearly eleven when I got home!"

"I have my ways, honey," Aerith explained simply. "Now, hurry and finish your breakfast; you don't want to be late. Oh, and I already called Tiana and told her you have a case of stomach flu."

Olette groaned and slammed her head on the table. _When did my life get so complicated…?_

Roxas emerged from the bathroom while Olette was busy brushing her hair. He now wore black and beige pants, a high-collared zip-up black shirt, and a short-sleeved white jacket decorated with a checkerboard design. The zipper charm on the black shirt resembled a shuriken. Finally, his left middle and ring fingers were adorned with black and white cloth rings.

"This room is magical!" Roxas exclaimed. "Where does the water come from?"

"It gets drawn from underground through pipes," Olette explained mechanically, not even glancing at the prince as she worked through a stubborn knot.

"Wow…" Roxas murmured in awe. He then turned and addressed Aerith. "Aerith, do I have to wear these strange garments?"

The older woman held the prince's dirty old clothes in her arms and admired him. "Don't be like that. You look wonderful."

Her curiosity piqued, Olette finally turned and drunk in Roxas' outfit. _Wow, he actually looks __**normal**__ now._ _But there's no hiding his weird speech and mannerisms._

"Are you ready, Olette?" Aerith asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," the brunette moaned as she put her brush away. _This is gonna be a __**fun**__ day…_

* * *

**LunaClefairy: As you can see, I'm not exactly following the movie, though there will be parts that are the same or very similar. **


	3. Around Town

Around Town

Olette wished she had the power to disappear. _Everyone_ was staring at her and Roxas. The oblivious prince smiled and greeted everyone in a friendly manner, not noticing or caring about their reactions.

Though the people spoke in whispers, Olette knew what they were talking about. She dreaded the rumors that would spread throughout school on Monday.

To make things worse, all of the town's animals and pests seemed to have chosen today to be out and about. Olette found herself dodging pigeons, rats, roaches, and the occasional cat on multiple occasions.

"Olette, you don't seem very happy," Roxas remarked.

"Of course I'm not happy!" the girl snapped. "My reputation's going down the drain, the town's turned into a zoo, and I'm stuck with you when I should be _working_!" She paused a moment, panting from her rant, as a thought came to her. "Why are you staying with me anyways? Didn't you say you wanted to find your 'true love'?" Olette made air quotes as she said "true love".

"I know where she is," Roxas said. "Princess Xion waits for me back at Destiny Kingdom. That is why I must find a way to return home at once, so we may at last be married!"

Olette sputtered in disbelief. "_Married?!_ How old are you?!"

"Eighteen," the prince replied without skipping a beat. "And Xion is seventeen."

"That is messed up," Olette commented. "I didn't think it was legal to marry that young anymore…"

Maleficent watched the scene angrily from her castle. "Oh! Oh wouldn't he love to come crawling back here and steal my crown! Cast me aside like so much royal rubbish!"

"Perhaps Princess Xion won't find him," Pete soothed as he trimmed a bush shaped like Maleficent.

"Perhaps she will!" the queen spat, startling Pete so much that he clipped off the "head" of the bush. It fell into a fountain similar to the one at Destiny Kingdom's castle and gave Maleficent an idea. "Oh! Oh, dear. Oh... Oh! I do wish there was someone who cared enough for me to go after her. Oh, a man like that, strong and brave; I'd do anything for him!"

"Never fear, my queen, I will stop her!" Pete declared. Maleficent grinned and teleported her minion to the magic fountain, and he immediately jumped inside.

Pete, now changed into a human, emerged from the manhole, earning plenty of stares from the passerby.

"Another one?" a young man exclaimed in disbelief. "Where are these people coming from?"

Pete struggled out of the hole and strained his ears, hoping to hear Xion's voice. It wasn't long before he found her singing and dancing around Market Street, examining every shop and surrounded by a crowd of animals.

"Oh, Pete!" Xion exclaimed, recognizing him instantly. "You came to help me find Roxas! Oh, by the way, love the new look." Chip and Dale tried to explain that Pete was working with the person that had caused this whole mess, but she ignored them.

"Uh, yes, of course," Pete said, playing along. "But I don't think Roxas is around here."

"I guess you're right," Xion admitted. "My friends and I have checked all of these shops and have found no sign of him. But I have a clue!" She held up the _Twilight Town Daily_ and pointed at the full-color picture of Roxas on the front page. "He's somewhere in this town! This magic paper has his image engraved on it! See?"

"I see, I see," Pete drawled. "Now let's hurry and get going!"

* * *

"…And this is Wildflower Café," Olette pointed out in a monotone. "Voted the most romantic place to eat in town five years in a row. And it's where I work."

"What do you do?" Roxas asked.

"I'm a waitress, so I take people's orders and serve them food," Olette explained. "Not exactly glamorous, but I need the munny."

"For what?"

"I may not look like it, but I love cooking," said Olette. "One day, I hope to cook at a big, fancy restaurant, or maybe even own my own restaurant, but I need the proper training. There's a big culinary school in Italy I want to attend, but if you factor in tuition, travel, and the fact that I'm from a single-income family, it's only a pipe dream right now."

"What happened to your father?" Roxas wondered.

"He… He died fighting in a war before I was born. I never knew him," Olette explained. _Okay, what the heck? Why am I spilling my life story to someone who clearly belongs in an insane asylum?_

"I…I'm sorry," Roxas apologized. "Had I known, I never would've―"

"Forget it," Olette interrupted as she grabbed Roxas' arm. "Now, let's hurry before my boss sees me. I'm supposed to be sick, after all!" What she didn't know was that Maleficent was using a patron's glass of water to spy on her and Roxas. She scowled and vanished with a huff.

* * *

"Your majesty?" Pete called out in the back of another restaurant on the other side of town. "Your majesty?"

"Pete!" Maleficent's voice rang out from a pot of boiling chicken soup. "Finally! Have you found him yet?"

"No, I'm afraid I haven't, my queen," Pete admitted.

"Time is of the essence!" Maleficent spat. "I can't have my stepdaughter bringing him back!"

"She shan't! I swear it!" Pete exclaimed desperately.

"No she shan't! I intend to make certain of that," the queen said sinisterly.

"But your majesty, how exactly did you…" he trailed off as he saw a chef looking at him like he had two heads. "…ever end up tasting so… Mmm…delicious?" The soup bubbled and three shiny red apples floated to its surface.

"Poisoned apples?!" Pete exclaimed. "You mean, you want me to…" He made a throat-slitting gesture.

"Pete, don't you see?" Maleficent asked in a sickly sweet tone. "If there's ever going to be a happily ever after for us… Yes, it won't be difficult. Just one bite, that's all it takes. Just one small bite to drag him into a nightmarish sleep, and when the clock strikes twelve, the little pretender to my throne will die!"

"Yes, my lady, it shall be done!" Pete assured as he took the apples.

"You'll find the boy at the station―" Maleficent was cut off when a chef scooped out a ladle full of the soup.

"Your majesty?" Pete asked the soup, but there was no response. He saw the reflections of two chipmunks in the broth and spun around, spotting Chip and Dale hanging above.

"Hello," Chip squeaked. The chipmunks managed to escape the brute and frantically tried to explain what they had seen to Xion.

"Chip? Dale? What's the matter?" asked the princess. The two chipmunks pointed at Pete and acted out eating a poisoned apple. "Pete wants to feed Roxas a poisoned apple?" Pete looked terrified, but Xion giggled. "Oh, Pete would never do something so dirty. You two just don't like him, just like you don't like Mother."

The chipmunks facepalmed. Maleficent had done a good job of fooling Xion throughout her whole life.

* * *

It was now approaching eleven in the morning, and Olette's whirlwind tour was finally coming to a close.

"Here we have Central Station," said Olette. "You can hear the bells of the clock tower all through town every hour on the hour." When she didn't hear Roxas make any comments like he did at every other place she had brought him to, she spun around and cursed when she saw that he was gone. "Why that little… Ugh!"

"Maiden, why are you so sad?" Roxas' voice asked. Olette turned and saw him confronting two of her classmates, Neku and Shiki.

_Oh, no._ Olette hurried over as fast as she could.

"You are beautiful, and you have a handsome lover," Roxas continued.

Shiki looked like she'd been slapped. "If only that were true…"

"But it is true!" Roxas argued. "Your eyes… They sparkle like diamonds! No wonder you two are in love!"

"All right, that's enough!" Olette snapped as she grabbed the back of the spiky blond's jacket and attempted to drag him away.

"What's the matter?" Roxas asked, honestly confused.

"Those two are breaking up," Olette explained bluntly.

"Breaking…up…?" the prince repeated slowly.

"That's right; they're splitting apart. They don't love each other anymore."

"They don't?" Roxas' eyes widened. "That's…the most terrible thing I've ever heard!"

"Olette, you _know_ this wacko?" Neku asked in disbelief.

"Sadly, yes," the waitress admitted. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to go."

* * *

Nearby the station, Pete and Xion were still searching for Roxas.

"Uh, my lady, I think we might cover more ground separately," Pete suggested. "Uh, you by yourself and me with those two." He pointed to Chip and Dale.

"Oh, Pete, that's a great idea!" Xion cried. "And Chip and Dale say you're a bad person. This way, you can get to know each other better!" She graciously handed the chipmunks to Pete. "Where do you suppose I should look next, then?"

Pete began to panic when he noticed Chip had spotted Olette dragging Roxas away. "Look my lady! Over there!" He desperately pointed in the opposite direction at a blond boy who had styled his hair spiky by using lots of hair gel.

"Ah! Roxas!" Xion squealed as she ran off.

"Run to him, my lady! Hurry! Not a moment to lose!" Pete shouted as he stuffed the chipmunks into his pockets.

* * *

Olette only let go of Roxas once she was certain they were out of sight. She glared furiously at him. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Me?" Roxas asked as he pointed himself.

"This whole lovey-dovey, Kumbaya, Up With People thing!" the brunette seethed. "You act like love is eternal!"

"Isn't it?"

"NO!" Olette screeched. "_Nothing_ lasts forever! Love withers and dies just like everything else!"

"It does?" Roxas asked in shock. "What sort of awful place is this?"

"Reality," Olette spat. "Get used to it."

"Well, I think I'd prefer to be home in Destiny Kingdom," the prince mumbled.

"Olette?" a female voice rang out. Olette froze. It was Naminé, one of her fellow waitresses. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Uh… Naminé! I can explain!" the brunette stammered, putting her hands out in front of her defensively.

"Oh… I see how it is…" Naminé said with a knowing smile as she eyed Roxas. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"No, Naminé, it's not like―"

"Have fun on your date!" the pale blond called in a sing-song voice as she ran off.

Olette moaned and massaged her forehead in irritation. "I try to do the right thing…and it just ends up blowing up in my face…" She spun towards the prince. "Listen, I'm sorry, but I can't help you anymore."

"Huh?"

The waitress pulled her handmade munny pouch out of her pocket and shoved a handful of munny into Roxas's hands. "Take this munny and use it to call someone, take a train, whatever. Because I can't handle any more of this nonsense."

"But―"

"No buts!" Olette shouted as her temper snapped. "Get out of my sight! I never want to see your face again!"

Roxas reacted as if the words physically scarred and maimed him. He stared at the ground, resigned. "…All right. You were kind to me when no one else was. And I would never want you to be unhappy. So… I'll go. I wish you happiness, and I hope your dream comes true." He slowly turned around and walked away.

Olette prepared to go on her way as well, intending to get on with her life and pretend that she had never met Roxas. However, she felt like her feet were glued to the ground, and she found herself glancing back at the retreating blond.

She began to regret the horrible thing she had said to him. She shook her head in an effort to clear her thoughts and tried to leave again, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

_I must be out of my mind, _she thought as she followed the path the prince took.

* * *

Roxas sat on a park bench beside an old man.

"You're as good with animals as Xion," the prince remarked.

"Would you like to feed the birds?" the old man asked. "Just ten munny a bag."

"Sure," Roxas agreed as he handed the man some of the munny Olette had given him.

"Hmm, come to think of it, I saw a strange girl with black hair today," the old man said.

"Really?" Roxas asked excitedly.

"Roxas, what are you doing?" Olette exclaimed, having caught up.

"Olette!" Roxas couldn't help but feel excited to see her again, but his smile suddenly faltered. "I thought you didn't want to see my face again…"

"Look, I'm sorry about…what I said," the brunette admitted. "I was angry and frustrated, and I ended up venting it all on you."

"Angry?" Roxas repeated.

"Yes, it's a very unpleasant emotion," Olette explained.

"It's all right," the prince assured. "You must not be angry anymore. I mean…you actually called me by my name."

Olette fidgeted, feeling uncomfortable, but Roxas didn't seem to notice and gestured to the old man beside him. "This is Merlin! He saw Xion!"

"She drew every animal in town with her singing," Merlin scoffed.

"Well, isn't that fantastic," Olette commented sourly as she led Roxas away. "What were you thinking? You shouldn't give other people munny."

"But you gave me munny," Roxas countered.

"That's not the point here," Olette pressed.

"And he was most helpful," Roxas continued.

"All right, what's the deal with you and this princess?" Olette wondered curiously. "How long have you been together?"

"About a day."

"You mean it feels like a day because you're so in love?"

"No. It's actually been one day."

"One day? _One_ _day?!_ You've got to be kidding me!"

"I certainly am not kidding. And tomorrow, it will be two days!"

Olette's eyebrow twitched at Roxas' dreamy tone. "You're telling me…you want to marry a girl you've only known for a _day?!_"

"Of course!" Roxas exclaimed with conviction. "It was love at first sight!"

Olette was skeptical. "How can you be going on and on about love when you hardly know anything about this girl?" She then bought herself and Roxas a bar of sea-salt ice cream each.

"I know what's in her heart," the prince explained before biting into the sky-blue ice cream bar. "Whoa, this is really good! Salty, but sweet."

"It's a Twilight Town specialty: sea-salt ice cream," said the brunette. The two quietly ate the cold treat, and Olette helped Roxas properly dispose his ice cream stick.

Pete, wearing a disguise and speaking with a fake accent, suddenly interrupted while holding a poisoned caramel apple. "Hello, nice boy. You want juicy, sweet, caramel apple, maybe? No charge?"

"It's free?" asked Olette.

"Of course! Today is free caramel apple day. Tomorrow is free beef…jerky," Pete answered, thinking quickly.

"I've never heard of such a thing, and I've lived in this town my whole life," Olette remarked suspiciously.

"I wouldn't worry about it," said Roxas. "After all, why turn down something that's free?" He graciously took the poisoned apple. "Thank you very much, sir."

"You're welcome!" Pete replied as he shoved Chip and Dale into a nearby popcorn machine.

"Say, what do people here do when they meet their true love?" Roxas wondered.

"We generally go on dates," Olette explained, deciding to ignore the "true love" part for the time being.

"Dates?" the prince repeated curiously.

"Yeah. You pick a place to go to, and you talk and eat and have fun together," Olette explained.

"What do you talk about?"

"All sorts of things. About yourself, your interests, each other, your likes and dislikes, your next date…" She paused to giggle, remembering Sora and Kairi. "The list goes on."

Roxas smiled. Olette had a nice laugh. "You people have strange ideas about love."

"Well, maybe we should do what you do," said Olette. "You meet, eat lunch, and get married."

"Don't forget 'live happily ever after'," Roxas reminded.

"Forget that," Olette remarked bitterly. "It doesn't exist."

Roxas was so shocked that he accidentally tossed his caramel apple away. "Of course it does!"

"Look in any record of marriage statistics," the brunette grumbled. "Half of all married couples nowadays split apart. The closest you'll get to a happy ending is if you manage to stay together for the rest of your lives."

"Well, I'm certain you will have a happily ever after, Olette," Roxas assured. "Good things happen to good people."

Despite her misgivings, Olette couldn't help but feel flattered. "Oh… Thanks, I guess…"

"Your true love is out there somewhere," the blond prince continued. "He may be closer than you think. Oh!" He rushed over to a table where two men were selling tickets to the Princes and Princesses Ball. "A ball! A ball is the perfect place to meet your true love!"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Olette said while wildly shaking her head and waving her hands out in front of her. "I don't dance. Besides, I have to work that evening."

"Well, you can take the night off like you did today, can't you?" Roxas asked with a pleading look. "I'll even go with you to help out. After all, Xion may be going to the ball, too!"

Olette bit her lip, finding his expression to be oddly adorable. She finally caved in. "Oh… All right…"

"Yes!" Roxas cheered. He purchased the tickets using the remainder of the munny Olette gave him plus several hundred extra.

Meanwhile, Xion was beginning to get very discouraged, as no one had found her prince. Still, she wasn't about to give up. Nearby, Pete found Roxas' discarded apple lying on the ground and realized in horror that he hadn't eaten it.

* * *

**LunaClefairy: If you're wondering why Xion's animals ignored Roxas, it's because they're looking for a prince. Roxas isn't dressed like a prince anymore, so they passed him by. Hey, no one's perfect. (Plus, it's a matter of plot convenience.)  
**


	4. A Date?

A Date?

Olette and Roxas returned home around one in the afternoon―just in time for a late lunch. After they ate, Aerith and Olette spent a couple of hours showing Roxas how the various things in and around their house worked so he wouldn't end up accidentally breaking anything in his curiosity.

While they looked around the garage―which was mostly full of junk Aerith and Olette no longer used but didn't throw away―one object in particular caught Roxas' attention.

"What's this plank for?" he asked, picking up and examining a dust-covered skateboard.

"That's my old skateboard," Olette explained. "I used to go out skateboarding with my guy friends, but once I started working, I couldn't find the time anymore."

"What do you do with a skateboard?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Well, you… Uh…" Olette trailed off, unsure of how to explain. Seeing how curious Roxas was, she glanced nervously at the skateboard and sighed. "You know, it might be easier if I show you. I might be a little rusty, though."

The two teenagers walked outside, and Olette took the skateboard from Roxas and set it on the ground. She climbed on top of it and quickly found her center of balance before using her right foot to provide some thrust.

She carefully shifted her weight left and right in order to maintain balance. Then she leaned to her left in order to make a slow turn. She glided to a stop before picking up the board, not wanting to try a trick without the proper protective gear.

Roxas wore an awed expression. "Whoa…"

"Oh, that was nothing special," Olette said. "I didn't even do any tricks."

"Tricks?"

"Yeah. You jump and flip and do all sorts of things with your skateboard," Olette explained.

"Sounds amazing…" murmured Roxas.

Upon seeing his expression, an idea came into Olette's head. Before she could stop herself, she said, "Say… Do you want to give it a try?"

The prince's eyes lit up excitedly. "That sounds great!"

As it turned out, Roxas was as clumsy as one could possibly be on a skateboard. Almost every time he stepped on the board, it rolled out from under him and caused him to pratfall. Olette was surprised at how willing she was to support him despite his multiple failures. Even more surprising was that she was having the most fun she'd had in years.

Aerith watched the pair from the house, smiling widely. _Even Olette can't avoid the laws of nature. Two polar opposites always attract each other._

* * *

Xion and Pete sat in a cheap motel room on separate beds. Xion curiously examined the remote control, not knowing what it was for. She pressed a big red button near the top of the remote and turned the TV on. She stared at the television in amazement and pushed another button.

"This box controls the magic mirror over there!" the princess exclaimed excitedly.

The news was being played on the television, where a reporter was broadcasting about all of the animals Xion had sent to look for Roxas. Xion quickly grew bored and changed the channel, ending up at a soap opera.

"_I've always been in love with you," _the man on the television confessed to a woman.

"_Don't you have any self-respect?" _the woman answered. Pete's interest was immediately piqued, and he was disappointed when Xion changed the channel again.

"Wait, my lady! Go back, go back, please!" he pleaded.

"_How could I love a man who doesn't even like himself? Get away from me! You disgust me!"_ the woman jeered.

"_I can't help my feelings for you. It's love that makes me act this crazy!"_ the man confessed shamelessly. Pete watched sadly, eyes growing wide and watery as he related to the man in the soap opera.

While distracted, Chip and Dale escaped from their popcorn box and hurried over to Xion. Once again, they gestured and acted frantically to try and convince the princess that Pete was trying to poison Roxas.

"Chip, Dale, why do you keep accusing poor Pete of such a horrible deed?" Xion asked in disbelief. Pete snapped out of his soap opera-inflicted daze and grabbed the chipmunks by their tails.

"Sad little chipmunks," Pete said patronizingly. "Deranged from exhaustion. Aw, maybe you'd like to snuggle in a nice little nook for the night, eh?" He went to the closet and hung the rodents up on hangers. "Night-night, sleep tight!" He closed the door and then told Xion that he wanted to go out and get some air. Unbeknownst to him, Chip and Dale had escaped from their prison and silently followed him.

* * *

Aerith, Olette, and Roxas went to a local pizzeria for dinner. Roxas boasted to Aerith about how much he had improved at skateboarding with Olette's coaching, with Olette adding that he still needed a lot of practice before he would be skateboarding unassisted. After the pizza arrived, the group fell mostly silent in order to eat.

"This place is…nice," Roxas said after a while.

"Yeah…" Olette agreed.

"And we're eating dinner?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah…" Olette answered slowly.

"Then this is a date," the prince concluded.

Olette smiled. "Yea―" She quickly cut herself off as she realized her mistake. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no! We're just… We're just friends! It's not unusual for a boy and a girl to go out to eat as friends. And besides, parents usually don't come along on dates…" She nervously glanced at Aerith, who wore a knowing smile.

"Oh." Roxas sounded disappointed. "That's too bad. Aerith is a wonderful woman." He paused as an interesting thought came to him. "Aerith, do you ever…miss him?"

"My husband?" Aerith asked, earning a nod from Roxas. "I try not to think about what happened to him, but I can never forget him. Though we were married for only a few months before he was sent to fight in the war, I treasure those memories more than anything."

Olette was amazed that Roxas had managed to get her mother to open up like that. She had only managed to get the story out from bits and pieces over time.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to pry," Roxas apologized.

"It's all right, I know you meant no harm," Aerith said with a gentle smile. "I only wish Olette could see the world like you do." _If she had a father, things might've been different…_

"Mom, it doesn't work that way," Olette argued. "You and I both know that the lovey-dovey kind of love is a fantasy. That's why I'm glad I'm not in a relationship. This way, I can't set myself up for a dream that will never come true, or feel the inevitable pain."

"But dreams _do_ come true," Roxas insisted. "And maybe something wonderful will happen."

Olette chuckled. "I forgot who I'm talking to."

"Well, I hope you don't forget again," said Roxas. "I really like to talk to you." Olette couldn't stop the faint blush that spread across her cheeks.

The conversation was interrupted by a disguised Pete, who spoke with a fake Italian accent. "For the nice young man." He placed a glass filled with an amber liquid in front of Roxas. "From a secret admirer."

"Secret admirer?" Olette repeated suspiciously. "Why do people giving you free stuff?"

Roxas examined the drink curiously. "What is it?"

"Apple cider," Pete explained. "Made from fresh-squeezed apples!"

"It looks delicious!" Roxas exclaimed as he lifted the glass to his lips.

"Whoa, there, tiger," Olette warned in a deadly-serious tone. "What if someone's secretly trying to kill you?"

Pete glared at the brunette while Roxas stared at her in disbelief.

"You're joking," the prince said.

Olette grinned and laughed. "Of course I'm joking! I mean, who would use _apple cider_ to commit murder? C'mon!"

"Well, I'll sip it to see how it tastes," Roxas decided.

"A sip is all it takes," Pete said cryptically as the prince prepared to drink. Without warning, Chip and Dale flew out of nowhere and tackled Roxas' hands, sending the glass hurtling to the floor where it shattered.

"EEEEEK!" Olette shrieked. "THERE ARE DIRTY WILD ANIMALS ON OUR TABLE!"

"No, these two are Xion's friends!" Roxas said, trying to calm the brunette. "They're trying to tell me something!" He scooped them up and held them to his ear to try and understand what they were saying.

"They're chewing his face off!" a customer screamed.

"Oh, how cute," Aerith cooed.

"Are you kidding?! They're probably rabid!" Olette panicked.

"Ah! Xion's here!" Roxas exclaimed gleefully, having successfully deciphered the rodents' message.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Pete shouted as he swung a broom at the chipmunks. They jumped into Roxas' spiky hair, hoping to find refuge.

"DUCK!" Olette screamed. Roxas obeyed as Pete swung again, but Chip and Dale escaped. Olette hurriedly examined the prince's face for any bite or scratch marks. "Are you okay, Roxas?"

"I'm fine," he assured. "Xion would never allow Chip and Dale to harm me. Where are they, anyway?"

Aerith gasped softly. "The pizza…" The pizza's cheese was rhythmically moving up and down, revealing the location of the chipmunks. Before anyone could make a move, Pete snatched up the pizza and hurled it like a Frisbee into the fireplace, where it then exploded. No one saw Chip and Dale fly off in another direction and land in empty glasses.

"Oh, no," Roxas murmured as the whole restaurant broke into applause.

* * *

"Magic mirror, tell me, what is this awful place?" Xion moaned to the television set. "Why is everything so difficult? Will I ever find my prince?"

"_Preliminary search of the pizza oven did not reveal any rodent remains," _the female reporter on the TV said. _"The animals are still out there. Joining us is the young man who was attacked by these chipmunks. Some may recall that he emerged from a sewer last night, claiming to be a prince."_

"Roxas!" Xion cried happily at the sight of her husband-to-be. _But why is wearing this world's strange garments? That would explain why my friends weren't able to find him, though…_

"_Tell us, how does it feel knowing these dangerous animals are most likely still alive?" _asked the reporter.

"_Wonderful!"_ Roxas exclaimed gleefully. _"Princess Xion will be most relieved to learn her friends are alive and well, and―"_

"_Roxas, why don't we go home now?" _Olette coaxed as she led the spiky blond away.

"_But I wasn't finished!" _he protested.

Xion covered her mouth in horror. "It can't be! Roxas has been kidnapped by a horrid witch!"

"_Is this unprovoked attack some new trend? Is rodent rage on the rise?" _the reporter continued.

"Please, magic mirror!" Xion pleaded as she grabbed the TV. "Tell me where he is!"

"_Live from Market Street…"_

"Market Street! Thank you, mirror!" the princess cried before she ran off.

* * *

Olette collapsed on her bed in exhaustion and relief. "What a day…"

"I know!" Roxas exclaimed happily. "It was the best day of my life so far, and it will be the best day until the day Xion and I are wed!"

"You're still going on about that?" Olette grunted as she sat herself up. "Look, I know you're upset because you haven't found this girl, but you don't have to pretend that you'll see her again when you probably won't."

"I'm not pretending," said Roxas.

"Right, because the chipmunks told you she's here," Olette said sarcastically. "I don't know if you're fooling around or being ironic, because chipmunks don't talk."

"Not here, they don't," Roxas growled.

"I hate to be the one to break it to you, but if a relationship is rocky early on, it doesn't get any better," Olette said grimly. "I see it all the time at school and in the Wildflower Café."

"I _will_ find her," Roxas swore.

"I don't think so," Olette countered. "We scoured the whole town today. If she was here, we'd have found her."

"She's here! I know it!" the prince insisted.

"I doubt it. No," Olette argued.

Roxas gave the brunette a "Who do you think you are?" look. "Yes!"

Olette's tone turned dark with anger. "I disagree. No."

"No?!" the prince repeated angrily.

"No!"

"Is that the only word you know? No?"

Olette shot up from her bed before shouting, "No!"

Roxas growled and his fists clenched as his temper reached a breaking point. "No, no, no! All I ever hear come out of your mouth is 'No!' You just make me so…so…"

"So…what?" Olette wondered in a calmer tone.

"So…_angry_!" the prince finally spat. Suddenly, he froze in place and began to laugh in a hysterical manner. "I…I'm angry!"

"Are you…okay?" Olette asked.

"I'm angry! Ha ha! I'm angry!" Roxas laughed.

_Bipolar is more like it… _the waitress thought. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Roxas said, calming down. His tone softened as he realized how close they had gotten in the midst of their argument. "Fit as a…fiddle."

Olette realized their closeness as well and blushed furiously. Despite her embarrassment and shyness, she was surprised to find herself thinking that the situation didn't feel wrong. Ever so slowly, her hands drifted upward and settled onto Roxas' chest. His warmth seeped into her skin, and she could feel the rapid thrumming of his heartbeat under her fingers. She looked up at his eyes and felt her own heart quicken as she saw that they sparkled like stars in the dim light of her room.

Roxas, overcome by the feeling Olette was giving him, found himself leaning ever so slowly towards her face. Olette felt a similar sensation and gave in to it at first, but then, realizing what was about to happen, suddenly pulled away.

"Oh, uh…" Roxas averted his eyes, feeling ashamed.

"It's okay," Olette whispered. "Um… Good night, Roxas." The prince gave her a small smile before leaving, closing the door behind him. Olette fell back onto her bed and groaned. "What is _wrong_ with me? This morning, I couldn't stand him. But now…" She sighed. "There's no way this can end well…"

* * *

Roxas sadly slinked towards the living room sofa. As much as he wanted to deny it, he was falling hard and fast for Olette.

_Why do I feel this way? Xion is my true love…right?_

Olette slept in the next morning, as she had the afternoon shift on Sundays. She was only awoken by a loud _crash_ that came from the garage. She was startled at first, but when she heard a second crash a moment later, she smiled in spite of herself.

_Roxas must be trying to teach himself how to skateboard, _she thought. _I should help him before he kills himself._ She showered as quickly and thoroughly as she could and dried her hair before hurrying to Roxas' aid.

She found the young prince sprawled on the ground, with the skateboard lying upside down a few feet away.

"Someone's been hard at work," she teased.

At the sound of Olette's voice, Roxas looked up from his spot on the ground. "Oh. Morning, Olette." He got to his feet and brushed himself. "I keep trying to stand like you told me to, but the board keeps sliding out from under me."

"You'll get it before long. Trust me," Olette assured, earning a blush from Roxas. "Come on, let's go inside and eat." The brunette cooked scrambled eggs and breakfast sausage and poured orange juice for herself, Aerith, and Roxas. Aerith smiled; Olette hadn't acted this cheerfully in years.

"_Aaaah, aaaaaah, aaaaaaaah!" _Xion's voice sang from nearby. "I, Princess Xion of Hollow Bastion, have come to rescue my prince!"

"She's here!" Roxas cried as he shot to his feet. Suddenly feeling self-conscious and nervous, he checked over himself. "How do I look?"

"Stunned," Olette remarked.

"No, not that! How do I _look_?" Roxas asked, feeling more panicky every second.

"You look…handsome…" Olette breathed. Her hand instantly shot to her mouth. Never before had she called anyone, real or fictional, _handsome_.

"Roxas!" Xion cried as she burst into the house.

"Xion!" Roxas called back. The princess jumped into his arms, and he spun her around romantically.

"Could you maybe…tone it down a little?" Olette requested timidly, noticing that Xion nearly kicked a lamp over. The princess' expression changed to anger at the sight of Olette.

"You!" she shrieked as she moved away from Roxas. Her animals swarmed in through the doorway and forced Olette to pin herself against a wall. "You've been holding Roxas, the man who saved my life, captive!"

"Huh?" Olette asked in confusion.

"Any last words before you pay for your crimes?" Xion asked.

"I never thought this was how I was going to meet my end," Olette muttered.

"Oh my…" murmured Aerith, who stood nearby watching the whole scene.

"Strange words…" Xion remarked, but she prepared to sic her animals on Olette anyway.

"Xion, stop!" Roxas cried as he placed himself in between the two girls. "These are my friends. Aerith, Olette, this is Xion."

"Oh," Xion said softly. She allowed the animals to go their separate ways and began to sing in a dramatic and showy way. _"I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss, and a prince that I've begun to miss. Strong and brave waiting to complete my love song."_

"Okay, what's with the random singing?" Olette wondered.

"_Yes, somewhere there's a prince I've never met, who was made… Who was made…"_ Xion trailed off and looked expectantly at Roxas. _"To finish…?"_

"What's wrong?" the prince wondered.

"You're not singing," Xion replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

_He sings too? _thought Olette. _Wonder what he sounds like…_ She blushed at the thought.

"Oh, yeah, that…" Roxas rambled in realization. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Thinking?" the princess repeated in disbelief.

"Before we leave, there's one thing I want to do," Roxas requested shyly.

"And that would be…?" Xion wondered.

"I want to go on a date," Roxas proclaimed.

"A date!" Xion repeated joyfully before pausing in confusion. "What's a date?"

"Well," Roxas glanced at Olette before confidently answering. "We go out to dinner and talk about all sorts of things. Ourselves. Our likes and dislikes. Our interests. The list goes on. A date."

Xion nodded, willing to do anything for her prince. "A date it is, then." The newly reunited couple made for the door.

"And remember that you two are welcome to visit Destiny Kingdom anytime!" Roxas called joyously.

"Thanks. And if you're ever in town again, maybe we can all have dinner," Olette offered.

"That'd be great!" Roxas exclaimed.

"We'll see each other again, soon," Olette promised, seeing that Roxas looked a little sad. "It's not like we're talking about forever."

"And ever," Roxas finished.

"Good luck on your date," Olette said with a nod.

"And I wish you luck in achieving your dream," Roxas replied. "And Aerith, you've been like a second mother to me. Thank you for all you've done." The older woman smiled sadly as the prince walked away.

"I appreciate that you've looked after Roxas all this time," Xion said gratefully. She linked her arm around Roxas', and they left together.

Olette's heart sank into the pit of her stomach as she watched them go. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see her mother.

"Miss him already?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah…" Olette mumbled.

* * *

**LunaClefairy: Though I'm not a skateboarding expert (I actually don't skateboard at all), I **_**do**_** know some basic things and I see people on skateboards almost every day on campus.**

**Oh, and late Happy Halloween!**


	5. The Ball

The Ball

Queen Maleficent was furious at the discovery of the reunion between Roxas and Xion. In her rage, she appeared in a martini Pete was drinking and shrieked, "You fool! I sent you to kill him, not save him! Can't you get that straight?"

"I realize you're upset, your majesty, but if you could give me one more chance―"

"Another chance?" Maleficent interrupted. "You think poisoned apples grow on trees? There's only one left! You're out of chances!"

"But your majesty! Please!" Pete pleaded.

"No, forget it! I'm coming there! And I will kill the little brat _myseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelf!_" Maleficent screamed. The volume and pitch of her voice were enough to shatter the martini glass and all of the glass containers in the bar, including the ones that held Chip and Dale.

* * *

"You want to get off early?" Olette's boss, Tiana, asked.

"Yes," the brunette answered. "You see… I promised a friend I'd go to the Princes and Princesses Ball tonight. If not, it's okay; I was just―"

"You sure he's just a friend?" Tiana interrupted. Olette's blush answered her question. Chuckling, she said, "Olette, you remind me of myself when I was your age."

"Huh?" Olette asked curiously.

"You only live once," Tiana continued. "You are going to that ball, and you're going to have the time of your life. I won't take 'no' for an answer."

Olette smiled widely. She cried, "Thank you so much!" before starting work for the day. About an hour into her shift, she was shocked to see a pair of familiar faces sitting together at a table.

"Neku? Shiki?" Olette exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"We're on a date, of course," Neku said simply.

"But…I thought you broke up yesterday!" Olette cried, hardly believing her eyes and ears.

"We were going to, but…after hearing what that guy had to say…" Neku began. "I remembered what drew me to Shiki in the first place. Her eyes _do_ sparkle like diamonds!"

"And Neku, you _are_ handsome," Shiki added as the two shared a kiss.

Olette's head was spinning. Against her better judgment, she began to protest. "But… He was a crazy stranger that you met by accident!"

"What if it wasn't an accident?" Shiki challenged. "And he may have been a stranger, but he was _not_ crazy. He changed our lives for the better."

"We may argue and have problems, but do we sacrifice all the good times because of that?" asked Neku.

"No," the couple said together as they kissed again. Though her mind still swam in a fog of disbelief, Olette couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her face, amazed at the miracle Roxas performed.

* * *

"What do you think of the ice cream?" Roxas asked Xion.

"It's delicious," the princess cooed as she ate her sea-salt ice cream. She was decked from head to toe in Twilight Town souvenirs. "It's salty…but sweet, too." When she finished, she tossed her stick away and exclaimed, "This date was wonderful! So, are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" Roxas asked nervously, dreading the answer.

"Back to Destiny Kingdom, of course!" Xion exclaimed. "Then we can marry and live happily ever after!"

"Oh," the prince replied somewhat somberly. "Well, we don't have to leave right away."

"How long do these 'dates' last, anyway?" Xion asked, feeling impatient.

"Oh, well, they can go on as long as you want, really," Roxas explained while trying to think of a way to prolong his time in Twilight Town. "As long as you have some activities to do, the date can go on."

"Activities?" Xion repeated, a puzzled look settling on her sweet face.

"Like, um…" He nervously stuck his hands into his pockets as he tried to come up with an answer and felt the ticket to the Princes and Princesses Ball he had bought. "Oh! There's a ball tonight!"

"A ball?" Xion repeated excitedly.

"Yeah, with dancing and music," Roxas confirmed. "You like that, right?"

"It sounds splendid," Xion said dreamily.

"Great! Then let's go!" Roxas said, feeling his mood lift.

"Roxas?"

"Yes?"

"And then we can go home to Destiny Kingdom?"

Only now did Roxas realize that though he was supposed to be with Xion, his heart belonged to Olette. Nonetheless, he reluctantly agreed with the princess' proposition.

"Of course. The moment it's over."

* * *

Aerith, who was off on weekends, was relaxing at home and awaiting her daughter's return from work. She suddenly heard a knock at the door and curiously answered. When she saw who it was, she gasped excitedly.

"Roxas!" she exclaimed, wrapping the boy in a tight bear hug. "You came back!"

"Aerith… I missed you too…" Roxas admitted. "Aerith, I need your help. I'm going to the ball tonight with Xion, and I don't have anything decent to wear!"

Aerith's smile faltered at the mention of Xion, but she agreed to help anyways. "Don't you worry about a thing, Roxas. I have a plan."

* * *

Olette finished her shift and tiredly walked home. She had three hours tops to prepare for the ball, and probably an hour of that would be spent on her hair.

_I'm going to have to buy a __**dress**__, _she mentally moaned. _I hate them so much that I don't even own one. Nor do I have the munny for anything fancy. What am I going to do?_

"I'm home," she called as she entered her house.

"Olette!" Aerith exclaimed. "Are you ready for the ball tonight?"

"Couldn't be further from the truth," Olette grumbled. Aerith's grin didn't falter, and this made the waitress nervous.

"How about this then," the older woman began. "Are you ready for a girl's afternoon out?"

Olette's eyes widened considerably at the insinuation. "But we're struggling to get by as is! We couldn't possibly―"

"I have a bank fund reserved exclusively for a day like this," Aerith interrupted. "Honey, I am going to make sure you have the best night of your life."

Though Olette loved window shopping, she never bought anything that wasn't significantly discounted. However, Aerith was spending money like the plague, buying Olette's dress, accessories, and visiting the best stylist in town for her hair and make-up. They ended up finishing just in time for the ball.

* * *

Maleficent dramatically emerged from the manhole, using her dark magic to send the cover hurtling through the air. She looked around her, taking the appearance of Twilight Town and the nearby cowering townsfolk before storming off to find her henchman.

Pete stood nearby a building with a pay phone pressed to his ear.

"_Mr. P is on the line telling us his sweetie pie is acting different,"_ a radio talk-show host said over the phone._ "Mr. P?"_

"I've always treated her like a queen, but lately, I'm starting to feel like there's this whole other side to her. Like, I don't even know her anymore," Pete confessed sadly.

"_I think you need to take her aside and find out how she really feels about you," _said the host.

"Hello, worthless," Maleficent interrupted. "Miss me?" Much to the alarm of Chip and Dale, who were trapped in hamster balls, she dragged Pete away from the phone and towards a small fountain. There, she recited some magic words, and an image formed in the water. First, a large building appeared, followed by a sign that read _Princes and Princesses Ball_. Finally, an image of Roxas and Xion dancing together became visible. The queen grinned evilly, now knowing the location of her stepdaughter and the troublesome prince.

* * *

Roxas found himself dancing in a rehearsed manner with Xion and the other people. Aerith had dressed the prince in a black dress coat over a white dress shirt and black pants and shoes. She left his hair unaltered, saying it was part of his charm. Xion wore a sparkling midnight blue topless dress that she weaved with the help of her animals and a pair of black high heels.

Though Roxas' feet responded to his brain, his heart was not in the dance.

_Where is she…? _he found himself thinking. _She promised she'd come…_

As the song reached its final part, Roxas spotted Olette at the top of the stairs. His jaw swung open almost audibly. The waitress wore an orange satin spaghetti strap dress that hugged her curves before spreading out at the bottom, ending just above her ankles. Around her neck was a silver necklace decorated with emeralds that perfectly matched her eyes. Her long, normally frizzy brown hair was smooth, shiny, and landed perfectly on her shoulders. The black dress sandals that adorned her feet had nearly no heels, resulting a simple, yet breathtaking appearance.

Olette nervously glanced at all the dancing people, but when her eyes met Roxas', she instantly felt at ease. She smiled as confidently as she could and cautiously made her way down the red carpeted stairway.

Roxas was brought back to reality by a loud shriek of joy. Kairi rushed through the crowd towards Olette, nearly tripping over her poofy pink ball gown as she did so, and enveloped the brunette in a tight embrace.

"Omigosh! Olette, you actually came!" Kairi squealed. "And you look _fabulous_!"

"Thanks, Kairi," Olette said softly.

"What made you change your mind?" the redhead gushed. "Ooh! Did you get yourself a boyfriend?!"

"Not…exactly…" Olette answered slowly. "I came because…I promised someone I would." She glanced at Roxas and felt her heart melt at his smile.

"Oooh, so you _do_ have a boyfriend!" Kairi exclaimed. "Tell me who he is! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Kairi, calm down!" Olette ordered desperately. "Don't you see you've interrupted the dance?" Kairi looked around at all of the people who were staring at her.

"…Oh," she said softly in realization. She raised her voice in order to apologize. "Sorry! You can go on!" She turned to Olette again, winked, and whispered, "Good luck," before dashing back to Sora.

"What's she doing here?" Xion asked Roxas.

"I, er, said I would help her find her true love at this ball," the prince admitted sheepishly as Olette reached them.

"Oh, Roxas, how kind of you," Xion cooed. "Just what I'd expect from my prince."

"Your prince?" a male voice suddenly interrupted. Everyone turned to see a silver-haired youth. Olette instantly recognized him.

"Riku?" she said in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Sora and Kairi dragged me along, and then they dumped me here so they could dance alone," Riku explained.

"Pleased to meet you, Riku," Xion said, curtseying. "My name is Xion, and this is Roxas, the love of my life; my true heart's desire."

"Whoa…" Riku murmured in awe.

"What is it?" Xion wondered.

"It's just…you're so bold with your proclamation," Riku explained. "It's admirable, and dare I say…romantic." The silver-haired body sounded like he was about to choke on the final word, but Xion was flattered.

"Oh, thank you very much," the raven-haired princess said.

Suddenly, the ballroom director made an announcement. "Well, folks, it's that time of night. I'd like to ask each gentleman to invite a lady he did not accompany this evening to dance the Prince and Princess' Waltz."

"May I have the pleasure, then?" Riku asked Xion politely. The princess smiled and accepted, taking his hand.

"Well, Olette?" Roxas asked hopefully.

"Oh, no, I don't dance," Olette said, shaking her head. "I trip over my own feet." She blushed when Roxas suddenly took her hands into his.

"I fell flat on my face fifteen times trying to skateboard this morning because I decided to let you sleep in," he said, his eyes shining mischievously. "The least you can do is make it up to me."

Olette audibly gulped as Roxas led her into the middle of the dance floor. He carefully guided her left hand onto his shoulder and placed his right hand onto Olette's back in the traditional waltz position. The brunette nearly gasped; his touches were sending electric shocks through her body.

As their dance began, Olette intended to keep staring at the floor to ensure she wasn't accidentally stepping on her own feet, or worse, Roxas' feet. However, as soon as her eyes locked with Roxas' sapphire ones, she found herself unable to look away. A moment later, she yelped as she stepped on her own foot and lost her balance, falling forward.

"Whoa," Roxas said, holding her steady. "You weren't kidding."

"I…I can't do this!" Olette panicked, her face flushed and her heart racing.

"You'll get it before long. Trust me," Roxas assured, mirroring the brunette's words from the morning. Though she was blushing even harder than before, Olette felt a bit more confident and resumed the waltz position. Like before, the pair found themselves getting lost in each other's eyes. They were in their own little world, dancing along despite Olette's clumsy steps and not even noticing the jealous glare Xion was giving while she danced with Riku.

Roxas boldly spun Olette, and she nearly fell again, but like before, the prince was there to catch her. As they resumed their dance, Roxas held the waitress closer to his body and softly sang the lyrics of the song that was playing into her ear. _"Now you're here beside me, and look how far we've come. So far…we are…so close…"_

Olette's breath hitched. Roxas' voice was like honey, and his warm breath tickled her skin. If there were any doubts before, there were none now: she was completely in love with a man who loved another. She hugged him tightly and inhaled his scent while fighting the burning sensation in her eyes, wishing she didn't have to let him go.

They resumed their waltz with renewed fervor. Fueled by her emotions and Roxas' closeness, Olette's dancing improved remarkably. The prince spun her multiple times without her stumbling, and eventually boldly picked her up and twirled her through the air.

Xion couldn't stand another second of the scene. She gently placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder, interrupting the dance.

"Mind if I cut in?" she asked.

Olette felt her heart throb painfully as she softly answered, "Not at all. Go right ahead." Xion took Roxas elsewhere onto the dance floor, and Riku saw right through Olette's mask of indifference.

"Do you want me to take you home?" the silver-haired boy asked.

"There's no need," the waitress murmured, trying to keep her voice from cracking. "I'll be…fine on my own. You enjoy yourself." She quietly made her way up the stairs to leave. The final lyrics of "So Close" played, and they described the situation perfectly.

_"How could I face the faceless days if I should lose you now? We're so close to reaching that famous happy end, almost believing this was not pretend. Let's go on dreaming, for we know we are so close…so close…and still so far…"_

Olette took one last glance at the dancing crowd and spotted Roxas and Xion together, leaning towards each other for their first kiss. Her heart shattered into a million pieces, and she stormed into the elevator that led to the exit, fighting tears.

Roxas hesitated and pulled back before his lips met with Xion's. The princess looked up at him in confusion.

"Roxas? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I…" He frantically thought of an excuse to explain his reluctance to kiss the princess. "I was thinking that we should wait until we marry before we kiss."

"Oh," Xion said, though she had a strong suspicion as to the real reason. "Do you want to go now?"

Roxas quickly glanced around, but he saw no sign of familiar brown hair. Sadly, he answered, "Yes."

Xion smiled sweetly as the two of them walked up the stairs. "I'll just grab my cloak, and we'll be on our way." After she was out of sight, Roxas again scanned the crowd of people, but still couldn't find a trace of Olette.

"Child…" a wicked old voice said. Roxas jumped and instinctively summoned Kingdom Key.

"You!" he shouted, instantly recognizing the old hag. "You're the one who sent me here!"

"I'm so glad to see to see you!" the hag exclaimed, ignoring the threatening tone in Roxas' voice. "I was so very worried. What a terrible accident that brought you to this place with so much sadness and so much pain…"

"Accident my foot," Roxas growled. "You pushed me!"

"I apologize," the hag said smoothly. "These old legs aren't as good as they used to be; I lost my balance and accidentally shoved you. Now then, child… I can tell you're looking for someone. A young lady, perhaps?"

Roxas sadly looked at the floor and dismissed Kingdom Key. "Yeah, but…she's gone."

The woman smiled in fake sympathy. "I saw her leave just a few moments ago. She must not care for you much if she didn't even say good-bye."

Pain stabbed Roxas' heart like a knife. "Is this…true?"

"Yes," the hag confirmed. "Such a shame…the one you love feels nothing in return, and one you don't love is head-over-heels for you. But it doesn't have to be that way! Oh, no, no, no. I can stop the hurt. I can make all those bad memories disappear."

She presented a shiny poisoned apple to Roxas and continued. "Just one bite, my boy, and all this will go away. Your life here, the people you met. You won't remember anything. Just sweet dreams and happy endings."

Reluctantly, Roxas took the apple. He slowly lifted it to his mouth, but hesitated as all of his memories of his time with Olette played through his head like a movie on fast-forward. Though some of the memories were laced with sadness and pain, he could honestly admit that he felt more alive in the two days he spent in Twilight Town than the eighteen years he lived in Destiny Kingdom.

"Child, the girl has already moved on," the hag coaxed. "It's time you did the same."

Roxas recalled Olette's words from the previous night. _"I'm glad I'm not in a relationship."_ Persuaded at last, he lifted the fruit to his lips, hoping he wouldn't regret his decision. Roxas took a big bite out of the apple and gasped as the poison began its work. He felt like all of the breath had suddenly been stolen from his lungs. His heart raced before slowing to a near stop. His eyelids felt like they had one-ton weights attached to them, and his consciousness drifted away as his body fell lifelessly to the floor.

The poisoned apple rolled down the stairs and bounced off the dancers' feet before coming to a rest at Sora and Kairi's heels. The redhead picked up the apple and examined it with a puzzled expression. A boom of thunder suddenly echoed through the ballroom, alerting everyone to trouble.

* * *

**LunaClefairy: This was...quite angsty and dramatic. And even more drama is to come next chapter. I actually have yet to finish it, but I'll try VERY hard to have it up on Friday. Oh, and I'll also TRY to update _Drops of Water_ this week; I haven't forgotten about it! Curse writer's block...**


	6. True Love's Kiss

True Love's Kiss

Olette sat on top of the clock tower, hugging her legs and burying her face into her knees. It was the usual place she went to when she needed to be alone. A sudden storm had struck the town, soaking her dress and washing her make-up away, but she didn't care.

_The weather was like this when I first met Roxas,_ she recalled miserably. She cringed and sobbed as a fresh wave of pain overcame her. "I'm such an idiot. Love never ends in anything except pain." She glanced up at the enormous clock above her and saw that it read 11:54. "I'll go home in a couple more minutes. Hopefully, Mom will think I just got caught in the rain."

* * *

"Out of my way!" Still disguised as a hag, Maleficent hurled Roxas' body over her shoulder and zapped the elevator doors with a magic spell to open them. She went inside, placed Roxas on the ground, and transformed back into her normal form.

"Mother?!" Xion exclaimed in confusion. She rushed between the elevator doors in order to keep them from closing.

"Xion!" Maleficent cried out in fake glee. Seeing that the princess was staring at the unconscious Roxas, she tried to explain herself. "Oh, him. I was just taking him out for fresh air. He seems to have passed out from all this body heat." Xion made to grab the spiky blond, but Maleficent pulled back and attempted to dismiss her worry. "Oh, leave him, darling. He's fine. Just slap him; give him some water; he'll be fine."

Xion wasn't convinced. She pounced and managed to get Roxas away from her stepmother and out of the elevator. "Someone please, help me!"

"You're overreacting. You needn't get so upset, dear," Maleficent continued as Xion laid the poisoned prince on a sofa.

"Oh, god," Kairi murmured in horror as she witnessed the scene. "Sora, call 911." Sora began punching the buttons on his phone while Kairi decided to assist Xion.

"Don't pay any attention," Maleficent requested. "Go back to your party. He's fine."

As Kairi approached the prince, her horror increased tenfold. Recognizing him as Olette's dancing partner, she quickly came to the conclusion that he was the reason why the brunette came to the ball.

_Wait, where is Olette, anyway? Did she already leave?_

"Hello, we have a young man unconscious," Sora said to the 911 operator. "…I don't know; I didn't see what happened."

"He fainted, but he'll be fine," Maleficent lied.

"No he didn't," Pete said, finally speaking up.

"Pete, go back outside," the queen growled irritably.

"I will not!" Pete defiantly declared. "You…poisoned him. She's the old hag, my lady!"

Xion gasped in horror. "_You_ did this?!"

"She sent the prince here," Pete explained. "She poisoned him! With my help, I regret to say."

"He's lying, darling. Why would I ever align myself with this buffoon? I mean, think about it," Maleficent said, trying to get out of the situation.

"_Buffoon_?!" Xion repeated incredulously. "How could you say something so cruel? No, how could _I_ have been so blind? All this time, I thought were a kind person. Only now I see that you are revealing your true colors. You are no mother of mine!" Xion's hand suddenly flashed with light, and an instant later, a Keyblade appeared. She gave a start of surprise.

_This weapon…it's Oathkeeper! Before he died, Father told me only the rightful ruler to our kingdom could wield it. I always thought Maleficent had it, but since it appeared to me, that means―_

Maleficent was shocked, but kept her cool. "Aren't you being a little melodramatic, my dear?"

"I don't know what 'melodramatic' means, but I will see that you are removed from the throne!" Xion shouted. "This blade, which my father before me wielded, proves just how fake of a queen you are! And don't you _dare_ call me 'my dear' again!"

The evil queen twiddled her fingers in order to cast a spell, but Pete stopped her by putting her in a choke hold.

"That's enough from you, you viper!" he hissed. Seeing that Pete had the situation under control, Xion rushed to Roxas' side. Her heart stopped when she saw that his face was a ghostly white.

"It doesn't look good," Kairi mumbled. "He gets worse every second. I honestly don't have a clue of what to do."

"There's no way to help him. He's done for," Pete sadly concluded.

"No, there _is_ a way," Xion said determinedly. "True love's kiss. It's the most powerful thing in the world." Without a moment to lose, she placed her lips to Roxas'. When the prince showed no signs of life, she tried again and again, each with more fervor and desperation than the last. Finally, she gave up. "No… It's not working…"

"You'll never save him now!" Maleficent cackled, seeing that the clock read 11:56. "He'll be dead."

"Unless…" Xion began softly.

"Unless what?" asked Kairi.

"If I'm not his true love, perhaps _she_ is," the princess murmured. "He looked so happy when he danced with her, and I…I couldn't help but feel jealous because he didn't smile like that with me."

Kairi gasped in realization. "Olette. Olette!"

"She's gone," Maleficent sneered. "Left with a broken heart."

"Oh my god," Kairi murmured. "We have to bring her back here!"

"You'll never find her in time," the queen taunted.

"I'll go," Xion offered. "It's my fault she left in the first place." Before anyone could protest, she dismissed her Keyblade and hurried into the elevator in order to find the waitress.

* * *

Olette tromped through the pouring rain in order to return home. She was actually grateful for the rain, as it helped hide that she had spent a long time crying.

She glanced back in the direction of the Princes and Princesses Ball. Though her heart was in shambles, she took small comfort in the fact that Roxas was happy. She managed the tiniest of smiles before she resumed the long walk home.

Suddenly, she felt tugging on her hair and dress. She whirled around and gave a start when she saw pigeons were the cause.

"Shoo! Shoo!" she shouted, trying to wave the animals away. "Can't you see I'm in a bad enough mood as is?" Fortunately, they obeyed. Olette was about to continue on her way when she was interrupted yet again.

"Ah! Olette!" Xion's voice called. Olette spun and spotted the princess jogging up to her. "Thank goodness, I found you!"

"What do you want?" the waitress spat, trying to mask her pain with anger. "I thought you were going to have your 'happily ever after'!"

"That's what I thought too," Xion admitted.

"Huh?"

"Listen, there's no time to explain, but you need to come back to the ball," Xion said seriously.

"Why should I?!" Olette snarled. "Look at me! I'm a _wreck_! I'm soaked to the skin, my clothes are ruined… How can I possibly show my face at the ball now? And besides, I'm just… I'm just…"

"Just…?"

"Just…a waitress," Olette croaked. "I can't compare to you. You're a princess, you have a beautiful singing voice, you can make animals do whatever you want… I'm just so…plain…" She lowered her head and shut her eyes tightly as she broke out in fresh sobs. "That must be…why he's your…true love…"

"You're wrong, Olette," Xion said firmly.

The brunette lifted her head slowly, thinking that she heard incorrectly. "Huh…?"

"Roxas isn't my true love," the princess continued. "He's yours."

Olette gasped and placed a hand over her chest in disbelief. "No… It… It can't be… I only knew him for a little more than two days, and―"

"That's the reason why you need to come back," Xion interrupted. "My stepmother fed Roxas a poisoned apple, and he's dying. True love's kiss is the only thing powerful enough to save him. He needs you, Olette!"

_BONG!_

Xion gasped loudly at the sound of the clock tower's bells. "Midnight!"

"What's the matter?" Olette asked, her head whirling and trying to process all the information the raven-haired princess had fed her.

_BONG!_

Xion grabbed the brunette's hand and forced her to run. "Unless we hurry, Roxas will die at the stroke of twelve!"

"What?!"

_BONG!_

Even though the situation sounded like a twisted mix of Snow White and Cinderella, the thought of Roxas dying caused Olette's stomach to contort painfully. Xion didn't seem the type to lie, so she decided to accept the story.

_BONG!_

Xion kicked off her heels in order to increase her speed. Lightning flashed overhead, followed by a boom of thunder.

_BONG!_

As the girls made a tight turn around a building, Olette slipped on a puddle and fell flat on her behind.

_BONG!_

Olette struggled to her feet with Xion's help, hissing in pain.

_BONG!_

The girls continued sprinting, even though they were both gasping for breath. At last, the building hosting the Princes and Princesses Ball came into sight.

_BONG!_

They rushed inside the building and quickly located the elevator. Xion repeatedly jabbed the "Up" button, trying to hurry the elevator along.

_BONG!_

The doors opened, and Olette and Xion scrambled inside. Xion repeatedly jabbed the button that led to the ballroom floor, while Olette held the "Door Close" button. At last, the elevator began to move.

_BONG!_

The two girls fidgeted worriedly. Their time was almost up. After what seemed to be an eternity, the elevator dinged, signaling that it had arrived at its destination.

_BONG!_

The elevator doors slid open, and Xion and Olette hurried out. The brunette paid no attention to Maleficent, who was still being held hostage by Pete. She didn't notice the relieved looks Sora, Riku, and Kairi wore on their faces at her arrival. Even Xion was blocked out of her vision. She only had eyes for the spiky blond lying lifelessly on the sofa, white as a ghost.

_Roxas._ Her feet acted independently from her brain, and she rushed over to the man she loved. Casting aside all thoughts of shyness, she hurriedly smashed her lips onto his.

_BONG!_

Everyone was completely silent for several seconds. Olette slowly and sadly pulled away. One part of her was devastated because she had been an instant too late; the other part was resigned to the fact that Roxas wasn't her true love. She started crying softly in spite of herself. Maleficent grinned in triumph, while Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Xion were crestfallen.

Suddenly, Roxas inhaled sharply and his eyes shot open.

"Olette?" he breathed.

The brunette gasped. "Roxas?"

"You came back," the prince whispered.

"Of course I did," Olette said softly. Emotions overflowing, she began to confess. "You mean everything to me. If I lost you, I don't know what I'd―" Her eyes widened as Roxas sat up, wrapped his arms around her, and pressed his lips to hers. After getting over the initial shock, she closed her eyes and gave into the kiss, feeling warmth bubbling up within her cold, wet body. The other dancers burst into tumultuous applause at the sight, and the broken shards of Olette's heart merged together again.

At last, they pulled apart, and Roxas murmured, "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. Not without you." Olette sniffled happily and embraced him, not wanting to ever let go.

"That was the best show ever!" a girl way in the back squealed. "How romantic!"

"NOOOOOO!" Maleficent shrieked, breaking free from Pete's grasp. "The most powerful thing in the world… Ha, I don't think so. You have no idea what you're dealing with. You want a show? I'll give you a show. Back up and get ready for the main event!" She stormed onto the middle of the ballroom floor, chanted an incantation, and exploded with green fire, transforming herself into a monstrous black dragon. Roxas shot to his feet and stood protectively in front of Olette as the dancers panicked and scattered.

"Ugh, all this nauseating talk of 'true love's kiss'… It really brings out the worst in me," Maleficent continued. "You know, I've been thinking, if I'm going to remain queen, I'm going to need some sort of story when I go back. Hmm… What if…a giant, vicious beast showed up and killed everyone? And poor, defenseless Queen Maleficent? She just couldn't save them. Let's start with the boy who started it all, shall we?"

"ROXAS!" Olette screamed. She shoved the prince out of the way as Maleficent made a grab for him, resulting in her getting captured in the dragon's claws instead. In the midst of her screaming and struggling, Olette's sandals flew off.

Maleficent laughed. "All right, I'm flexible. Come along, Roxas. I wouldn't want you to miss _this_ ending!" She smashed through the room's giant windows in order to escape. Roxas gritted his teeth, summoned Kingdom Key, and gave chase despite the rain and lighting.

_I lost her once. I'm not gonna lose her again!_

"Let me go! You're crazy!" Olette growled, struggling against Maleficent's grip.

"No, spiteful, vindictive, very large, but never crazy," the dragon said as she climbed higher up the building. She abruptly screamed when she felt pain in her tail.

"Roxas!" Olette cried, seeing that the prince had successfully wounded Maleficent with his Keyblade.

"Well, well, isn't this cute?" the queen mocked. "The little prince has come to rescue his damsel! Try to keep up, Roxas; it's time to take our tale to new heights!" She spread her wings and took to the skies, and Roxas managed to cling to her tail as she flew towards the tallest building in town: the clock tower.

Maleficent slammed her tail into the side of the tower, nearly crushing Roxas in the process.

"Maleficent, I won't let you take her!" he shouted against the rain as he clambered up Maleficent's tail.

"We're coming to the end of our story, now," the dragon continued, maintaining a mocking tone. "Are you at the edge of your seat, Roxas? Just _dying_ to know how it ends?" Roxas remained persistent despite the fact that Maleficent's tail continued whipping around and the rain made keeping his grip difficult. Maleficent reached the very top of the tower, giving him the chance to find some solid footing.

"How about this: 'And they all lived happily ever after!'" exclaimed Maleficent. "Well, at least I did!" She cackled manically before forming green flames in her mouth in order to incinerate Roxas. The spiky blond saw an opening and hurled Kingdom Key like a javelin at Maleficent's exposed underbelly. The weapon pierced her heart, and she let out a scream of pain and fury. She collapsed and feebly snapped at Roxas before sliding off the roof of the tower, losing her grip on Olette in the process. The dragon plummeted to the ground below, vanishing in a burst of green flames as she perished.

Olette cried out in alarm as she tumbled off the roof, but managed to cling to the edge of the part of the tower that she loved to sit on. Holding her entire body weight with just her arms was difficult enough, but the rain made keeping her grip all the harder. Little by little, she felt her fingers slip, and she closed her eyes and grimaced in resignation. At last, she could hold on no longer, and let go.

"Got you!" Roxas cried as he grabbed her wrist. Olette's eyes widened in surprise and relief. With some effort, the prince managed to pull her to safety. The two of them gasped for breath, both shaken by their near-death experience.

"You…are the craziest boy…I've ever met," Olette wheezed.

Roxas grinned. "People do crazy things…when they're in love."

Olette let out a sob before yanking his face towards her and kissing him passionately. Roxas pulled her closer, stroking her hair and deepening the kiss.

* * *

Back in the ballroom, Xion found one of Olette's lost sandals, sat herself on the floor, and sighed. Chip and Dale, who she had freed from their hamster balls while Roxas fought Maleficent, sat on her shoulders, trying to console her. Seeing her sad expression, Riku approached her and got on one knee.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"She lost her shoe," Xion explained, showing Riku the sandal. "Figures…"

Riku took the sandal and, remembering the famous fairy tale, asked, "May I?" Xion smiled and presented her bare foot to him. The silver-haired boy easily slid the sandal on. "It's a perfect fit."

Xion's smile grew wider, and she tackled Riku, kissing him in the process. Chip and Dale cheered and wolf whistled, happy that their friend had at last found her true love. In the meantime, Sora was having quite a time restraining Kairi from bouncing off the walls in excitement at the scene.

Riku, who had graduated high school, decided to stay with Xion after Kairi got him to admit his feelings. Riku and Xion used the manhole to travel to the princess' world, explained the situation to Roxas' parents, and a wedding was held the next morning. Riku and Xion exchanged their vows, but before they could kiss, Riku's cell phone rang.

"Whoops," he said in embarrassment as he pulled out the phone. "Whoa, really good reception here!" He carelessly tossed the phone away and kissed Xion at last.

Pete wrote a book titled _My Royal Pain: Vanquishing the Evil Queen Within_, which became a national bestseller. His two lovely female assistants were kind, helpful, and never disrespectful to him.

Chip and Dale also wrote a book, titled _Silence Isn't Golden_. It was a hit among the animals of Destiny Kingdom and the reviving Radiant Garden. Even the troll who had attacked Xion loved it.

Roxas became an employee at Wildflower Café alongside Olette. Tiana took advantage of this, adding the two of them to the café's advertisements. The so-called "dating waiters" were an instant hit, drawing people from all over Twilight Town and towns beyond. Olette was beyond embarrassed at the fact that she frequently ended up in a public display of affection with her new boyfriend at work, but the increase in pay―and the fact that she loved it when Roxas kissed her―kept her from complaining.

Roxas also finally got the hang of skateboarding, and Olette was frequently by his side, having fun with him. Aerith couldn't have been happier for her daughter, and was certain that her late husband felt the same way.

Time passed, and Olette finally graduated from high school. With Roxas' help, she had managed to save enough money for her dream college. She had mixed feelings; on one hand, she wanted to achieve the dream she had had for her entire life, but on the other hand, this meant that she and Roxas would be separated by thousands of miles for several years.

It was a difficult farewell. On the day of Olette's departure, Roxas stayed by her side until the last possible second. All too soon, it was time for the brunette to leave, and the couple embraced and kissed a final time.

"I'm going to miss you," Olette mumbled into Roxas' shirt.

"And I you," Roxas responded. "But no matter how great the distance or how many years pass, true love never dies."

Six months ago, Olette would've scoffed at the line. Now, however, it helped to comfort her.

Aerith smiled warmly. "Remember to call home often."

"I will," Olette promised. The boarding call for Olette's flight was sounded, and she reluctantly broke away from Roxas. She gave him a final glance and a smile before disappearing into a crowd of people.

* * *

**LunaClefairy: Sorry this is late, but it took me ages to figure out how to write the battle and end the chapter. (That ending was almost painful to write…) Hopefully the Roxette fluff makes up for it. The story's not over yet, though! Next chapter is the epilogue. I couldn't very well end it here.**


	7. Happily Ever After

Happily Ever After

_This is it. The day I've been waiting for. After two long years of hard work, I'm finally graduating._

Olette sat along with around five hundred other graduating students in the middle of a soccer stadium. The stands were full of the family and friends of the graduates, and a cacophony of conversations rang through the air. As she surveyed the crowd, Olette could've sworn she saw blond spikes, but she dismissed it as her imagination. She knew it cost far too much to fly overseas.

She didn't blame herself for her slip-up. She had missed Roxas ever since the day she arrived, even though they frequently communicated through via phone and email. Technology couldn't fully fill the void in her heart.

She wasn't about to constantly mope around, however. That constant feeling of longing spurred her to graduate as quickly as possible. It helped that she already had a lot of AP credit, but she had to take on a lot of credits every semester. Today was the day that all her hard work would finally pay off.

Everyone quieted down as all the speeches began. Olette listened to them drone on and on, and wished they would finish so she could graduate and go home. After what seemed like hours, the students were finally called up alphabetically. There were a lot of people to go through. Finally, her name was called.

"Olette Fair."

Heart pounding in anticipation, Olette stood up and marched towards the temporary stage that was constructed in the middle of the field. She accepted her diploma with shaking hands and a huge smile on her face. Then she made her way back towards her seat…only to miss one of the stage's steps as she left.

She yelped and instinctively flailed her arms to try and regain her balance, but she still fell forward, her cap flying off in the process. She couldn't believe she had stumbled like this on such an important day, and in front of so many people! Before she could kiss the ground, she was stopped by a warm body, and a pair of arms encircled her in order to support her. Her eyes widened as she found herself staring at the black material of a tuxedo, and a familiar scent overwhelmed her senses.

"Really, Olette? How many times am I gonna have to save you?"

Olette turned crimson. Embarrassed beyond all belief, she lifted her head in order to retort, only for Roxas to swoop down and capture her lips in a kiss. All of her rational thoughts were instantly thrown out the window, and her knees turned to jelly.

Roxas finally pulled away from the kiss and embraced her. "You have no idea how much I've missed that."

"Roxas… You… How…" Olette mentally chided herself; Roxas had transformed her from her usual sensible self into a mushy pile of incoherent emotional goo. Luckily, he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"I couldn't wait any longer," he explained. "I missed you too much. So Aerith and pitched in our savings so we could attend your graduation."

Sure enough, Olette spotted her mother in the stands nearby, camera in hand. She felt her face burn again as she felt every eye in the stadium on her and Roxas, and a few "aww"s rang out from her fellow female graduates, including her roommate, Aqua. Nonetheless, she hugged her boyfriend tightly and murmured, "I missed you, too. I'm so happy you came. Now, are you finished? We're kinda holding up the graduation, here…"

"Just one more thing," said Roxas. He released Olette and got down on one knee, causing everyone watching to gasp and cheer excitedly. Roxas pulled a black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a diamond ring. "Aerith told me this is how people propose in this world. Olette, will you marry me?"

Olette covered her mouth and sobbed happily before tackling Roxas in a hug. "You idiot! Of course I will marry you!" Everyone else cheered and whooped, even some of the teachers. The remainder of the graduation passed without a hitch, and during the subsequent graduation party, Roxas and Olette could be seen dancing together.

They married six months later. Almost everyone in Twilight Town as well as some of Olette's college friends attended. Even Xion and Riku took a break from their royal duties in order to attend. Kairi, Xion, and Aerith bawled their eyes out through nearly the whole wedding.

The reception was full of food, fun, and dancing. Olette performed the bouquet toss, and the girl who caught it was the only one not fighting tooth-and-nail for it: Aqua. The blue-haired college graduate blushed; she had been secretly hoping her boyfriend, Terra, would pop the question soon.

The newlywed couple eventually opened up a restaurant in Paris called "The Palace". While it was relatively high-class, Olette and Roxas managed to keep a friendly atmosphere. And of course, they strongly encouraged their patrons to bring a significant other.

"Olette, you know what happens next, right?" asked Roxas.

"Yep," the brunette responded. "Take it away, Narrator!"

_Of course. And they all lived happily ever after._

* * *

**LunaClefairy: GAH! This is so late… I'm sorry to keep this story's few devoted readers waiting for so long―and this wasn't even a long epilogue! Thing is, I got stuck a few times, and had plenty of homework to take care of… Oh, well. Hurray for fluffy, cheesy, cliché endings. And I wasn't sure how to conclude it, so I settled for fourth wall breakage… Ugh, I suck…**

**Ahem, anyways, now that this plot bunny is finally out of the way, my main story focus will again be **_**Drops of Water**_**. I'm looking forward to finally concluding that monster!**


End file.
